The proposed study will investigate alcohol consumption among a sub-group of Latino men in the Southeast US who may be subject to discrimination along multiple dimensions. In response to social stressors, these Latino men may turn to alcohol as a coping strategy, however social support may reduce exposure to stressors or improve coping responses. Given the health-damaging effects of heavy alcohol consumption, as well as the association of alcohol use with other risky behaviors such as violence, motor-vehicle crashes, and risky sexual behaviors, research is needed to understand patterns of alcohol use in this population. Informed by the Transactional Model of Stress and Coping, Social Support Theory, and available empirical evidence, the specific aims of this study are to: (1) quantify the association of social stressors (e.g. acculturation and experiences of discrimination) with alcohol consumption among a sub-group of Latino men in North Carolina; (2) test whether social support moderates the relationship between social stressors and alcohol consumption; and (3) characterize the social stressors and coping strategies experienced by a sub-group of Latino men in North Carolina. The study will employ a two-part, mixed-methods design. Study 1 will address Aim 1 and Aim 2 via secondary analysis of cross-sectional behavioral data obtained from Latino men in North Carolina (PI: Scott Rhodes, PhD; R21 HD 049282). Although the parent study had a different focus, data are available to investigate social stressors and alcohol use. Study 2 will address Aim 3 via in-depth interviews conducted with an additional sample of Latino men. Using Grounded Theory analysis, a model of coping strategies will be elaborated. Study findings will advance the field of alcohol abuse prevention research by quantifying the effects of social stressors and social support on alcohol use in a particularly marginalized population and by providing greater detail about coping strategies adopted in response to social stressors.